


Black Eye

by kitsunerei88



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, LiveJournal, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby Granger went to Afghanistan with a black eye. Written for the Siblings drabble challenge at the LJ comm numb3rs100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eye

Colby Granger went to Afghanistan with a black eye, courtesy of his sister. He remembered the fury in every line of her face, her snapping green eyes, so close to tears, as she pulled back her fist and let go at him, who took an opportunity, a chance, she herself wanted and could not have. Her recent acceptances to prestigious medical schools meant nothing to her; she just wanted to serve her country at war.

He didn’t try to stop her.

Five generations of duty and honour meant different things for Granger women than it did for the Granger men.

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is an older fic of mine, written circa Dec 2011 for the Siblings drabble challenge on the LJ comm "numb3rs100". I actually like how this one turned out.
> 
> I was reflecting on gender roles, Colby's background in rural Idaho, and his offhand comment about "five generations of duty and honour," and wondered how those would affect the life of a hypothetical sister. I think she would have been just as inspired to serve as he was, but would have faced greater barriers in enlisting and following her dreams.


End file.
